Organizations that ship commodities or products by rail, such as oil companies that ship oil by rail, would benefit from an improved way to track their train cars, for example, across the United States, so they can plan better, and know, for instance, when a car has been bad ordered. Certain railroads give their customers a particular degree of insight as to where trains and cars are when they are using their tracks, but once they leave that particular railroad's tracks it can be hard for an organization to track their cars.
When a car is bad ordered, often times the organization that owns or leases the car is not notified of the order. When schedulers for the organization are trying to find the car, they have had to sort through thousands of messages of textual data, for example, to find the car's last location and identify the issue with the car. Organizations that ship by rail would benefit from a graphical way to track their trains and cars across the United States, for example. Room for improvement exists over the prior art in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of ordinary skill in the art having studied this document.